It is know to us an infant supports in the form of a substantially C-shaped member. The infant's back rests upon the interior surface of the C-shaped member and the arms of the C-shaped member cradle the infant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,211 to (Williams) discloses a baby support assembly comprising two C-shaped members. The C-shaped members are stackable about one another to support the back of an infant; however, there is no support for the front of an infant. Because of the lack of front support, an infant who is not yet stable can easily fall forward and sustain an injury.
Known infant supports typically have substantially rounded edges and are operatively arranged to be used independently. When inserted into a child seat device, such as an entertainer, bouncer, or high chair, the rounded edges prevent a proper fit and lack stability.